1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an alarm device in an automatic exposure control camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an automatic exposure control camera, for example, a camera in which automatic exposure control is effected by an electric shutter, there is known an alarm device which generates an alarm when the proper shutter speed is outside of the operation range of the electric shutter or when the proper shutter speed is so low that hand vibration may be caused (U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,747).
Also, in an automatic exposure camera of the aperture control type, there is known an alarm device which warns that a proper exposure cannot be obtained when the proper aperture value exceeds the maximum value or the minimum value of the aperture.
These have been carried out by comparing the output of a proper exposure calculating circuit representing a proper shutter speed or a proper aperture value with a standard level. However, the manufacture of such an alarm device has involved the necessity of adjusting said standard level, which in turn has resulted in complication of the circuit construction.